


Doubt

by AccurateSilence



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccurateSilence/pseuds/AccurateSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony was right. He was useless. The shield was what protected him, not his amazing suit, incredible strength, or a hammer from the Gods. A shield."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

It was late. Steve was sitting on his bed, slouching, and looking at the floor. Tony was right. He was useless. The shield was what protected him, not his amazing suit, incredible strength, or a hammer from the Gods. A shield.  
At 2:34am, he heard light footsteps coming down the hall, and ice clinking with glass. He didn’t even look up as the shadow passed his room, stopped, and backed up. The passer-by pulled the door open, and leaned on the doorframe, looking at the Captain.  
“Boy, you can’t even tell you have red and white in you with all that blue showing.” Tony’s chest gave a faint blue glow as he sipped his drink.  
“Go away, Stark.” Steve’s voice was hoarse, like something stuck in his throat. Painful realization, maybe.  
Tony walked into the room and put his drink on Steve’s dresser. He sat beside him on the bed and leaned back, putting his weight on his arms. Steve glanced over and saw Tony’s shirt rise up on his stomach.  
“Come on, Cap. Why so down?”  
“You’re completely right, Tony.” He shot the Captain a puzzled look. “I’m useless. Nothing more than a guy in a spangly outfit.”  
Tony rolled his eyes, sighed and leaned forward to match Steve’s positioning. Tony’s shoulder touched Steve’s for a minute before he slung his arm around Steve’s bare shoulders.  
“Do you honestly believe what I said?” He just kept staring at the ground. “You know I was just trying to be witty in front of everyone. I have a reputation to uphold, Cap.” Tony ran his hand across Steve’s back, dragging his nails lightly.  
Steve shivered with goosebumps. “I just fell so...grounded. You’ve got your suit, Thor has thunder, Bruce can do whatever he wants, and I’m just there... taking the stairs.” Tony chuckled.  
“But you’re clever.”  
“How does being clever win wars?”  
Tony leaned his cheek on Steve’s shoulder. “It doesn’t. But you’re a clever leader, Cap. That’s why I put you in charge so often. You’re a born leader. I mean, hell. Look at me. I need direction.” Tony lifted his head, put a finger under Steve’s chin and turned his face to look at him. “That’s why I need you.”  
Steve smiled and put his hand on Tony’s leg, silently thanking him. Tony stretched his arms to either side, motioning Steve to come in for a hug. Steve laughed for the first time in hours, and threw his arms around the man of iron, buying his face in the other’s neck.  
Tony could feel him flexing as he held his arms around him, and wanted nothing more than to fix everything he had broken for him. Tony sighed and stayed in the embrace until Steve loosened his grip, and pulled away to look at him. They were both tired and wanted nothing more than sleep.  
Without saying a word, Steve pushed Tony to one side of the bed, and stretched out next to him. Tony shifted to lie on his side and throw an arm around the man next to him, ignoring whoever just walked by the door. Steve gave his back to Tony and laced his fingers with his, peacefully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at writing anything fandom related. Hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
